Imitation
by Kam
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Thank you for the few people that responded, Im glad I know some people are reading! Once I get at least 1 or 2 more reviews, Ill do the next chappy!
1. Tears and Trains

Disclaimer: I dont own FF8, even though I wish I did, but, I dont. The only thing I own is my own characters, Kerrigan and Kameryn. So, heres the fic.  
  
  
  
Kameryn walked into class, hearing people whispering mean things about her.  
"I hate life." She whispered, holding in her tears. Everyone made fun of her for the way she looked. She dressed in many layers, and had a helmet and other accessories on her head, so you could never see her face. All you could see was her eyes. And her shoulder-length hair hung down, just enough to see the tips. She was afraid people would make fun of her even more, if they saw her face. She had a scar, starting at her jaw, curling up, and stopping close to her nose. She got it from a car accident when she was really little, and since then, has hid her face from public. Her mom and dad were dead, she lived alone, so not one soul knew what her face looked like, except for her of course.  
"Kameryn Solis, heres a pass for you to see Mr. Grady that I just got from the office." Said Kameryn's teacher, Mrs. Ewers. Kameryn went down to see the princible.  
"Kameryn. Please, take a seat." Mr. Grady said. She did as told.  
"What do you need me for?" She asked.  
"Kameryn, we got a reading of your blood, and you have some....magic in you. So, we cant have students with magic in our normal school, so, we are sending you to a different school." Mr. Grady said.  
"But, that cant be, neither of my parents had magic!" Kameryn protested.  
"Well, sometimes, very rarely, children will be born with magic. They have schools for things like that. They are called Gardens. Im sending you to Balamb Garden." Mr. Grady said.  
"Um, okay." Kameryn mumbled.  
"So, I'll drive you home, so you can pick up your stuff. Then I'll take you to the train station, so you can make it there by tomarrow morning." Mr. Grady said.  
  
**  
  
1 hour later, she was on the train to her new home. She caught many people on the train looking at her funny.   
"I have magic? How do I use it?" She asked herself. Soon after that, she fell asleep.  
  
** 


	2. Hiding and A Dance

The bus stopped abruptly, making Kameryn fall out of her seat. She got out, and saw Balamb Garden. It was so huge! At least to her, a city girl. She pulled a note out of her pocket, from Mr. Grady. It said:  
  
Kameryn,   
Go to the headmasters office. He will tell you everything you need to know for your new school. Oh, by the way, his name is Squall.  
  
-Mr. Grady  
  
"Squall is it? Now where would this place be?" She mumbled to herself.  
"Huh? Squall, oh he rocks, he is just down the hall." Some guy with blonde spiked up hair, and a black flame tattoo on the side of his face said.  
"Do you know him like personally or something?" She asked.  
"Yeah. He is my best friend. It just so happens he was most responsible, so they made him headmaster. Im Zell Dincht, who are you?" Zell asked.  
"Kameryn Solis." She said, smiling. Yet he could not see it.  
"Why wont you show your face?" Zell asked.  
"I...have....uh..." She mumbled. // I dont want him to know about my scar...\\ She thought.  
"I have to talk to Squall." She said.  
"I'll take ya there." Zell said. He grabbed her hand, and ran down the hall, with her being pretty much dragged behind.  
"Squall, theres a new student!" Zell yelled as him and Kameryn burst through the door.  
"Are you always this hyper?" Kameryn asked, giggling.  
"You dont even know. State your name, age, and if there are any medical problems." Squall said.  
"Uh, Kameryn Serenity Solis, 16 years old, and um, no medical problems." She said.  
"Kay, heres your schedule." Squall said, handing her a yellow piece of paper.  
"Dude, you have all the classes I do!" Zell exlaimed.  
"Oh gee, this outta be good." She said, sounding annoyed. She had the tinyest bit of a smile on her lips. But the World would never know.  
  
**  
  
By the time Lunch came, she had met the whole gang. Even Fujin and Raijin. And Ellone had stopped by, so she also met her.   
"Kameryn, theres a dance tonight. Wanna come?" Rinoa asked. Kameryn tried to picture what she would look like in a dress, with things draped all over her head. //I would look stupid.\\ She thought.  
"No, probably not." Kameryn said, sighing.  
"Oh I see, your the kind of person that needs a date before going, right?" Selphie asked, grinning.  
"No. I havent ever been on a date, because most the guys I know have only liked the looks of girls. I dont want a guy to see my face." Kameryn said.  
"Is that why your hiding in there?" Quistis asked.  
"Yes. I have a scar. It makes my awful looking. I got it when I was 9, and I havent let anyone see my face since." Kameryn said, looking down.  
"Yeah, but something had to make you think people wont like your face. I mean, you couldnt have just saw your scar, and immediatly hid it, right?" Selphie asked.  
"Bobby Mardauss." Kameryn said.  
"What?" Quistis asked.  
"I used to like a boy named Bobby Mardauss. I was 9, he was 10, but we were in the same grade. He liked me too. I had forgotten about him, just until now. But after the accident, I came to school. I told him hi, and hugged him, because we liked each other. Then he asked me who I was, I told him, and he looked shocked. I asked him if he still liked me, but he said no, he didnt like freaks. So from that day, I have not let a soul, other than me see my face. And Im planning on keeping it like that. So thats why Im not going to a dance." Kameryn said.  
"I got the best idea!" Rinoa exlaimed.  
"What?" Kameryn asked, regretting it.  
"Were your friends, right?" Rinoa asked. Kameryn nodded. "Well, we can help your face problem. No one has ever seen it, correct?" Rinoa asked  
"Yup." Kameryn said.  
"Well, then you can come tonight! You wont have to cover your face either. Cause if you go, no one will know who you are, since no one has ever seen your face, and your new here, so thats double your luck!" Rinoa exlaimed.  
"So hows that help?" Kameryn asked.  
"If someone asks you who you are, just make up a name, and say like, your related to like, someone here, and then if people like you, you know to show your true self." Rinoa said.  
"Thats a good idea. But what if I wanna ask someone to the dance?" Kameryn asked.  
"Easy. Say your friend wants to go with whoever. And hopefully you'll say yes." Rinoa said.  
"Okay. Be back in a second." Kameryn said, exhaling, nervous already. She walked over to the guy she was gunna ask's table.   
"Hey!" The 'person' said, smiling.  
"Hi..." Kameryn said, grinning, even though he couldnt see. 


End file.
